


大停電之夜

by SummerDreamForAILG



Category: Ninepercent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 00:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16336664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerDreamForAILG/pseuds/SummerDreamForAILG





	大停電之夜

-大甜餅

-病例描述方式、藥物治療方法有參照，本人無任何醫學知識

-是治癒的旅程

-BGM：[cero-大停電の夜](http://music.163.com/song/26141716/?userid=288612968)

 

//

 

精神分裂症藥物治療副作用-病案分析

 

【病例2】

患者姓名：陳某

病史記錄：

第一次入院：根據親友評價，陳某性格活潑開朗，廣交好友。入院前5個月，陳某（16歲）開始間歇性自言自語，之後發展為間歇性精神暴躁，上課時輕生未遂被送往醫院。

病因：確診為多巴胺過量分泌，導致精神分裂症。

方案：根據該病人癥狀制定長期藥物治療計劃。

第二次入院：因服用含汞藥物過多，陳某（17歲）因汞中毒導致精神障礙，給予二巰基丙磺酸鈉驅汞治療，0.25g肌內注射，每日1次，3天為1療程；間隔4天後…….於住院第52天精神癥狀消失，皮膚、粘膜恢復正常，各項化驗正常，痊癒出院。

過去史：既往無異常。

家族史：入院同年父親病逝，母親身體健康，無家族精神病史。

 

看着朋友們升上三年級，留級生陳立農整個暑假都待在花蓮幫親戚管理民宿。這間兩棟樓的三層別墅位於海濱街旁，落地窗外就是椰子樹、白色沙灘、跟天空藍成一片的海和陪他一起看海的好朋友長木椅。客人入住時他就住在旁邊那棟樓的三樓，三樓靠海一側落地窗的電動窗帘一打開就是十分清晰的海平面全景。每天早上醒來都可以比客人先看見更加完整的太平洋鳥瞰景觀，這對於尚處在康復期的他是一處絕佳的療養勝地。

 

今天是康復出院後一年，醫生定期隨訪的日子。

 

上一個星期一，一直負責為他做心理疏導的艾教授打電話過來說，本來之前商量好隨訪是他負責的，但是他老糊塗，忘了那時候剛好在外地開學術會議，只好讓自己的學生過去替他代勞了。

 

陳立農讓艾教授不要太內疚，教授的學生他怎麼會信不過呢？

 

艾教授語氣稍緩和了一點，說雖然這個學生看上去不務正業，但是水平還是勉強夠他自己出來單幹的，我也是看他最近個人事務所生意興隆起來，才放心讓他負責你的。這回他準備做一個催眠治療，立農你呢，有什麼要求就直接在微信上跟他反映，他一定會好好注意到的。

 

掛了電話後，陳立農加了艾教授推給他的學生的微信。對方的語氣跟其他心理醫生稍有不同，雖然都很像保持情感中立立場的機械人，但是這個機械人特別聽他的話。陳立農跟他解釋了自己特別難進入催眠狀態，不管醫生的談話室環境如何舒適都很難進入狀態，所以希望可以在十分舒適的環境下進行，最好是在自己家。經過聊天，他們敲定了最終的隨訪地點。

 

 

「……8月24日颱風天鵝將從台灣東部略過，進入福建省等東部沿海地區，但仍將為台灣省東部地區帶來強降水……」

 

陳立農去隔壁棟巡查的時候，發現客人離開時又忘記關電視機了，新聞報道說明了最近幾天生意冷淡的原因。

 

 

下午四點半，陳立農坐在自己平時眺望大海的房間。

 

幾個小時前，吳醫生——也就是艾教授的學生，發微信告訴他說，因為強降水影響，廣州機場81個航班發生延誤，他的航班很不幸的，雖然出發了但是因為天氣狀況不好暫時要在空中盤旋一會兒。不過他已經聯繫附近診所的朋友將本次複查中唯一需要的器材送過去了，同時他設置了按時發送手機訊息，到時候只要按照手機上接收到的指示開始催眠就可以了。

 

 

第一次接觸這麼新奇的催眠療法，陳立農壓抑不住內心的好奇，趕緊把房間按照要求布置好。他把窗帘拉開，吃飯時用的小矮桌放在離落地窗前兩米的距離。坐在矮桌前，手機放在桌子上，他的背後剛好挨着床的邊緣，屁股底下墊着他最喜歡的毛絨圓形小地毯。

 

窗外的天空陰雲密布，零星雨點拍打着窗玻璃。平日里盤旋的海鷗都歸巢了，灰撲撲的海浪隨着強風不安分地躍動着。為了防止在治療途中跳閘，陳立農將所有的燈都關掉了，屋內屋外都是一樣漆黑的世界。

 

 

四點四十五分，第一條訊息點亮了他的手機屏幕。

 

「請把夜燈點亮。」

 

 

他打開懷中藝術夜燈的開關，這個夜燈他從踏進別墅發現它的一瞬間就喜歡的不得了——芭比娃娃高的玻璃罩里有一堆由線串起來的細長小燈泡，木質底座給人穩重的觸感。抱着這個燈，陳立農理解了女孩子抱着芭比娃娃時的滿足感。

 

十幾個小燈發出的暖黃色燈光比大燈泡粗暴的光線溫柔許多倍。燈連接着充電寶，發出穩定而溫暖的橙光。

 

窗外雨勢突然增大，雨幕不斷被狂風撕裂開一波一波甩到玻璃窗上，又立馬合上模糊了遠處的海平線。

 

 

五點整，一連串訊息再次如約而至。

 

「下午好，喜歡今天的天氣嗎？」

 

還好吧。

 

「陰陰沉沉，似乎很適合睡覺。」

 

同意。

 

「現在有沒有一點點倦意？」

 

怎麼會，我都因為大雨困在房子里一天了，無聊就有。

 

「應該也沒有這麼快困吧？那我們先把錄音筆拿出來。」

 

好，擺到桌子上了。

 

「當你想說話的時候，請打開錄音筆，一直錄到你不想說為止，保持沉默也是可以的，但是請確保錄音筆有在運行。每一個話題我都會預留20分鐘的時間，請你放輕鬆的分享。」

 

了解了。

 

「那麼，可以跟我分享一個你小時候有意思的事嗎？」

 

嗯......

 

 

太多有意思的了，但是每一件都很獨特，他準備講最先衝到腦子裡報告的那一件事。

 

 

「7歲的時候吧…我跟我的好朋友阿俊，哦，他大我5歲。我們的媽媽是大學時代的好朋友，她媽媽在廣州工作，我媽媽一直待在台灣不經常回去看她。有一次她們在廣州同學聚會，出去逛街的時候非要帶着我們兩個，又嫌我們太吵了，就在路上給我們報了個少年宮的興趣班的公開課。」

 

水流像小瀑布一樣掛在玻璃上往下傾流着，他彷彿透過那小小的水幕看見了兩個小孩。

 

「那堂課是去孫中山紀念堂寫生…用馬克筆寫生。我們兩個坐在大榕樹底下畫畫，我在很認真的一片一片的畫房頂上的瓦片的時候，彥俊，就是阿俊啦，居然掀起畫紙在畫板上畫小人！我根本看不懂他在畫什麼，那就是一堆很大的肉，就問他了。結果他說這個是恐龍！因為他是有名的考古學家才知道這種恐龍怎麼畫，連寫百科全書的人都沒有發現這種恐龍。坐在我們周圍的孩子都注意到他，然後聽他亂講。那個時候我那麼小，都沒有相信他的鬼話，很聰明的呢！但是阿俊真的太有意思了，聽他講他是怎麼發現秘密大恐龍的故事比上興趣班有意思多了……雖然之後他被媽媽教訓的很慘啦，因為一整節課他都在開小差，還把人家畫板都畫的很花誒。」

 

看了看手機屏幕，他發現自己只講了10分鐘。

 

「不好意思啦…我講的好像沒有很有意思…那就先結束這個問題啦。」

他結束了第一段錄音。

 

 

窗外天更黑了，不知道是因為下雨還是本就應該變黑了。

 

下一段指示信息氣泡又冒出來了。

 

「剛剛的答案里，有沒有出現什麼人、事、物，是你覺得要進一步補充的嗎？可以說一下你跟那個事物近期最開心、或者最難過的，總之是印象最深的記憶。」

 

 

要從大腦里眾多的記憶片段挑出一個來回答太困難了…近期的記憶他真的回憶不起來，他跟海相處的時間太久了。旅客們疲憊的面容、同學們歡笑的臉龐、農田裡辛苦勞作的阿伯在腦海里打轉，卻只有之前提到過的林彥俊在原地不動。

 

從那次興趣班他認識林彥俊後，他跟林彥俊就是依靠書信交流的筆友。從小學到初中，沒有手機、相隔兩地的兩個孩子信里聊天的內容一直在變化，儘管形式從信紙變成了電子郵件，信件來往從沒有斷過。

 

他猶豫地打開了錄音筆。

 

 

「嗯…我跟他會聊很多話題，小學時候都是遊戲啊、英雄拯救世界還有其他朋友的故事，我初中開始，因為我爸爸身體一直變差嘛，他一直都在鼓勵我，要好好成長，將來讓媽媽少點煩惱。然後他還有叫我專心上課，表演的時候心裏不要想其他事，純粹無意識的表演才是對表演藝術的尊重。」

 

「但是我馬上想到的就是上一年發生的事，我覺得我真的很對不起他。那個時候我連續服藥大概有五個月了，我寫信給彥俊說，我吃的葯里有汞，人怎麼會喜歡吃電池呢？但是葯確實很有用，我精神不那麼容易暴躁了。現在吃習慣了，覺得沒有電池根本出不了門呢。高二時候我精神很好，寫了很多封信給彥俊，但是他都沒有回信給我。奇怪的是，通常幾天之後我都會在收件箱里發現我自己已經收到他的回信，我連給他的新回信都寫好了，但是我…我真的忘記我是什麼時候寫的了，我的時間順序全部都被電池打亂了。」

 

窗外噼里啪啦的雨聲讓他有種熟悉的感覺，有點類似於之前失去意識時的精神狀態。

 

「有一天，就是我在宿舍里睡午覺，做夢夢見——那個時候我意識真的很混亂，我夢裡彥俊跟我說好想吃牛奶鳳梨，然後我答應他了。起床以後我真的去買了一個牛奶鳳梨，用我媽的信用卡買了一張去廣州的機票，坐了兩個小時的飛機飛去廣州。」

 

回想起自己做過的壞事，陳立農忍不住停頓了一會兒。

 

 

「因為我的心理醫生有時候在廣州的辦公室工作嘛，我為了定期檢查簽證都提前辦好了，怕自己忘了就隨時帶在身上。但是真的很糗哦，我的背包里只有證件和牛奶鳳梨，現金啊、地鐵卡啊、衣服啊、信用卡什麼的，我都忘記帶了。還好老天照顧我，送給我一次地鐵沖卡的機會，我真的是第一次做這種事哦，裝模作樣走過去以後還是害怕了好久。坐到要轉線了，這個時候下班高峰期，人真的好多啊。我終於知道阿俊為什麼說人多時候要把包往前面背了，把我的鳳梨擠壞了怎麼辦啊。到了目的地以後我打電話給阿俊，問他下晚課了沒有，有個驚喜郵寄到他學校附近的地鐵站了，趕緊來拿哦，不過不要太着急，禮物還在地鐵上沒到呢。彥俊說你是不是叫人送去什麼什麼南站，我跟他說我不會記錯的，就一個南站怎麼會錯。」

 

窗外風夾着雨兇狠的拍在窗上，他彷彿看見了那次林彥俊，也是他第一次看見林彥俊這麼生氣的樣子。

 

 

陳立農坐在地鐵上才想起自己又忘了目的地，他憑藉微弱的記憶想起來是xx南站，最後選擇去廣州南站。地鐵上人潮擠進去又衝出來，冰冷空調傳送着躁動的潮氣，陳立農不舒服地冒着冷汗，站了一個多小時才到廣州南站。

 

「我不是讓你坐到大學城南站嗎？你為什麼坐到廣州南站？」

 

這個弟弟比幾年前過年時見他的時候又高了很多，成長期真的是個奇妙的東西，現在林彥俊不得不微微仰着頭數落他。

 

他今天沒有晚課，應該說是沒有晚課很久了，小朋友問他的時候他也沒想太多。七點多的時候，他正在準備第二天答辯的內容，沒想到接到了陳立農的一通電話。掛了電話之後他想，這個小孩真是古靈精怪的，懂得叫其他人送畢業禮物給他了，提醒了一句你確定是送來大學城南站哦，得到肯定的回答之後掛了電話。

 

十分鐘以後，林彥俊又接到陳立農的電話，但這次電話里的人是一個女聲。

 

「您好，我是地鐵站的工作人員，請問您是這位同學的朋友嗎？」

 

「是的……請問他怎麼了？」

 

「這位同學剛剛想要跟着人群過閘機，這是非常危險的行為，我制止了以後他問我借錢買車票，我才發現他身上沒有帶錢。而且同學的精神狀態似乎不是非常穩定，我問他問題的時候，他眼神好像一直在發懵，思考很久才給我回復。您現在方便過來地鐵站這裡接他回去嗎？」

 

林彥俊差點一個白眼翻過去，但還是趕緊穿着人字拖騎着摩拜奔出學校，答辯稿子的文檔都還沒來得及保存。從學校到廣州南站的八個站路程里他都緊張的不得了，他想不到陳立農居然親自過來了，毫無預兆，在最近的郵件里他根本看不出一絲蛛絲馬跡。陳立農明年就十八歲了，這麼大個人為什麼不記得帶錢出來？他一路上究竟是怎麼來到這麼偏僻的地方的？他有吃飯嗎？他有記得吃藥嗎？他消失了這麼久，為什麼學校沒有通知阿姨？

 

所有的想法如同滾燙的沙子飛撲過來一般，打得他渾身既燥熱又刺痛。

 

 

 

 

「你為什麼坐到廣州南站？」

 

責怪的話一出口他就止不住的後悔，不管是以朋友身份還是就自己的職業素養而言，他都不應該這樣吼陳立農。按照醫囑吃藥已經快半年了，陳立農的癥狀確實改善很多，根據學校和醫生方面的反饋，他前兩個月精神狀態越來越安穩。表演課的老師說最近舞台劇排練到情感豐富的情節，比如說抗爭不公平的學生大聲宣誓之類的、需要動用豐富情感表現的內容，陳立農表現還算不錯，下課之後也有主動跟老師聊天，脫離角色比較快。

但那是兩個月前的狀況，最近的通信來往似乎顯現出他記憶力下降、多夢、思維聯想障礙的狀況，他及時跟陳阿姨反映了這些事情，服藥導致多巴胺分泌過少的話，可能會導致老年痴呆症癥狀出現。交流之後他們決定還是尊重醫生的意見，繼續服藥，但是減輕劑量。

這次陳立農無法解釋為什麼他單獨外出，證實了他的猜測。他趕緊跟還沒發現兒子出走的陳阿姨報平安，告訴阿姨自己之前說的癥狀都對上了，陳立農出現了慢性汞中毒癥狀。

 

 

在地鐵站休息室等了半個小時後，阿俊終於出現了。陳立農本來想開開心心的打個招呼，卻被吼了一句之後又被要求坐下，他沒有想太多，反正阿俊說了就照做吧。陳立農聽不懂林彥俊在說什麼，他覺得自己只要抱着書包乖乖坐着就行了。林彥俊慢慢撫摸着他的背，講了很久很久的電話，久到陳立農想起自己是為什麼要趕來看他。他趕緊把背後的手扯過來搖了搖，讓他快點掛電話。

「怎麼。」林彥俊花半分鐘結尾，終於低下頭看他。

陳立農把包里裝着很大東西的紅色塑料袋拿出來，林彥俊往裡一看，是他三四年前第一次回台灣探親，陳立農介紹給他吃的鳳梨。試過一次以後他徹底愛上了這種水果的獨特味道，但是回廣州後怎麼都買不到同樣品種的，有一段時間他天天跟陳立農抱怨說全城都找不到牛奶鳳梨，他的鳳梨怎麼這樣就沒了啦，過分。

 

 

「生日快樂，彥俊。」

林彥俊有點疑惑，看了看日期，5月24號。有點無奈，但是他還是忍下了差點脫口而出的話。

「這個時候金鑽鳳梨會好吃一點，不過你說想吃我還是買過來了啦。」

林彥俊使勁把邀功小孩的頭髮揉亂，說：「謝謝你哦，有心啦。」

他究竟是分得清楚日期還是分不清楚啊？

心裏的擔憂有增無減。

「彥俊，還有一件事情。」小孩把他的手仔細的用雙手握住，眼睛亮亮的認真看着他。

「說吧。」

 

 

結果小孩還沒開口小臉就皺起來，一米八幾的大男孩彎下腰，蜷成小小一團，把頭埋在大腿間，肩膀無助聳動着。空氣里只有他剋制的抽泣聲和吸鼻子的聲音。

 

 

林彥俊想，他也不想哭成這樣的，只是心裏有一點點悲傷的時候，激增的多巴胺水平讓這種情緒指數級增長。完蛋，他可能忘記帶葯了，癥狀開始反覆起來了。

 

 

他想起陳阿姨選擇藥物治療的緣由。心理暗示療法不僅昂貴，作用還因人而異，隨機性很大。再加上各色心理諮詢師的資質參差不齊，只有藥物是真的花了錢就如實出效果的。

 

 

陳立農本身對於心理諮詢室的環境有點抵觸，很容易情緒失控。以前他總是拿自己開玩笑，說唯一一次進諮詢室難受得哭了，出諮詢室更是難受得想躺在大街上哭。林彥俊問他為什麼，他說剛剛價值兩千二新台幣的六十分鐘被他浪費了，唯一跟醫生說的話只有自我介紹，光是想到那兩千二新台幣他就更難受。

 

 

 

「彥俊，我有在聽醫生的話吃藥，但是我發現我最近記的事情越來越少了。所以我想到什麼就做什麼。我害怕忘了你喜歡什麼，就天天看郵件。做夢提醒我你想要鳳梨，我就馬上去買鳳梨。擔心忘了你生日，我就提前給你慶祝，這樣你也會記得很清楚。我真的不容易自言自語，也不會上課的時候突然想打自己的頭劃自己的手了，我發作的時候不用裝作自己是哮喘，同學們最近也又開始跟我說話了，可是我好像病的越來越嚴重。」

 

 

林彥俊蹲下來抱住他，他聽見淚滴打在地上的聲音，聽見陳立農壓着哭腔生硬的聲線，也聽見自己心臟被生生划了一刀的尖銳聲響。

 

 

「我以後忘了你的話，就不記得你在哪裡了，所以我就趕緊來找你。我想告訴你這件事，希望你以後不要生我的氣。」

 

 

「沒有這種事的，陳立農。」

林彥俊忍着喉頭尖銳的疼痛開口。

「你是傻的嗎，你明明都快好了。今天是不是忘記帶葯了，我帶你去找我的老師好嗎？他知道你適合吃什麼葯的，我也有事情要問他，你陪我去找他好嗎？」

 

 

 

雨停了，陳立農這才發現自己發了很久的呆，錄音筆還在運作着。

 

「不好意思哦，剛走神了。總之那次我是真的很對不起彥俊，他第二天就要答辯了，我還去打擾他。但是後來我認識了艾教授，他真的是一個性格很好的…老頭？那個是彥俊稱呼他的方式，彥俊總是一邊假裝忤逆老師一邊又很聽老師的話，其實他真的很敬重艾教授。

 

 

之後我在廣州接受了三個多月的治療，彥俊那時候在醫院跟着老師實習。休學養病的日子很無聊，不過每天我都有固定的時間跟艾教授和彥俊聊天，有的時候看他們拌嘴吵架也很有意思。彥俊他每天在醫院裏閑下來的時候都在陪我，還說我是他人生中第一個小白鼠，叫我一定要好好表現。

 

 

可能是被彥俊威脅的吧，我真的好的很快，明明只是普通的注射和吃藥而已，但是我的精神真的非常非常鬆弛。」

 

 

新信息又出現了，看來這次藉助發獃他真的有講滿二十分鐘。

「說了這麼多話辛苦了，現在請四處活動、休息一下，下樓喝杯水吧。10分鐘以後我們繼續聊天。」

叮的一聲，陳立農如夢初醒。

 

 

客人們大多早出晚歸，海濱街附近遊盪的村民也不多。陳立農大部分時間都是安安靜靜看各種學校要求看的劇本，剛剛那四十分鐘是他整個暑假第一次講這麼多話。這個醫生真的很神奇，光是滿足他對於環境的要求就可以誘導自己講這麼多話。

 

 

突然，陳立農聽見了鄰居家傳來的騷動聲。他走出房間透過窗戶看了看，附近的幾個民宿燈都滅了，這才想起來可能是停電了。他趕緊跑到電房把總閘關掉。剛剛的大雨似乎勢頭太猛，二樓露天小花園裡積的水即將沒過低矮的花壇，他卻不是很想拿起工具去掃水。水平面與進入花園三級階梯的最下面一級平齊，陳立農靠着陽台拉門，覺得自己彷彿漂浮在水面上。

 

 

剛下完雨，夜空乾淨晴朗，沒有星星。滿月毫不吝嗇的把月光賜予整個沿海地區，包括他的積水小花園。花壇里一叢叢比人高的粉紅色繡球花輪廓彷彿鑲上一圈碎鑽，花園地板上的水面如同微型太平洋泛出粼粼波光。

 

 

閉上眼睛，他感受到微型太平洋的波光轉動着打在他的臉上。

 

 

清透的白光，濕潤涼爽的海風，花園裡的蟬鳴聲，浮游在空中的吉他和弦，偶爾滴在他頭髮上的露珠。

普通的對話，海的另一側，揮手告別的朋友，被風吹得沙沙響動的信紙。

大停電的夜晚，是人類從上帝那裡偷來的寶藏，人們藉此偷到了安靜思考的時間。

對於他來說，是不可思議的夜晚。

是想再次鋪開信紙，給那個人寫信的夜晚。

 

 

 

剛剛又發獃了，每次自己發獃都會比預計的時間長，不知道有沒有超過十分鐘，他趕緊回去樓上的房間里坐下來。

果然還是超過時間了，新信息赫然顯示在屏幕上。

 

 

 

「現在，請你嘗試描述一件讓你感到很害怕的事。如果可以的話，請講述你的心結。」

要求過於直接簡單了，他甚至有點看出提問者的意圖。

打開錄音筆，他保持了幾分鐘的沉默。

他無意隱瞞，只是想整理一下思路。

「…這件事已經不是我的心結了，它已經成為了鼓勵我前行的動力。」

 

 

凝視着懷裡依然發出暖光的小燈，他從溫暖的玻璃罩那裡獲得了一些力量。

 

 

「父親逝世前對我的母親說，演員這條路難走，他覺得母親將來還有很多苦吃。我沒有讓父親相信我有承擔起家庭的能力，沒有讓他看到我的成長、我的努力，讓他帶着遺憾走了......在病房門外偷聽到的這番話算是我一個最嚴重的心結吧。」

 

 

「第二次入院康復時期，我一直都在思考這個問題。因為想的太過專註，艾教授都以為我要得抑鬱症了。但是我天性不是這樣的啦，如果不是因為多巴胺，我平時就是一個普通又樂觀的人。

還好周圍的人都有在支持我，我媽媽說我還在成長中，一切事情都不能太早下定論，只管努力學習就好了。爸爸一直都非常愛我，偶爾悲觀的話我無需要全部聽進去。彥俊說提升實力最重要，你不知道成功的一天什麼時候來，但是你可以把最好的自己提前準備好。雖然留級了，看在我的成績上，學校還是讓我留在表藝科的傳奇星演藝專班。朋友們都很考慮我的感受，沒有因為我的異常而疏遠我……

就是一種推開窗戶，所有的景色都在歡迎你的感覺。我沒有理由不抓住這個機會。」

 

 

「我又忘了是誰說的，是艾教授嗎？還是彥俊？他們說，懂得愛自己的人才懂得怎麼愛別人。我一直都想儘快的愛上一個人，所以那時候我就想，我要對自己好一點，陳立農，快點振作起來吧。

 

 

來到這片大海是因為我喜歡獨自思考，幫親戚管理民宿是想重新跟社會接軌，不忙的時候通宵看劇本是想讓自己不要落後於別人…我在重新變得越來越好，這次我想用最好的自己迎接他。」

 

 

樓下好像有車開過，鄰居家的狗汪汪叫了起來。陸陸續續的腳步聲傳來，在外瘋玩了一天的遊客們一邊興奮地說著什麼話一邊回到鄰居家裡。

 

 

「……好想見他哦。」

 

 

 

還沒到時間，屏幕突然發光，藍色鎖屏跳出一條條的新信息。

「我快到花蓮了。」

「在我到達你住處的剩餘時間裏，我想你靜靜凝視着懷裡的夜燈，用盡量長的時間，慢慢閉上眼睛。」

「告訴自己，完全放鬆吧，可以休息一下了。」

 

 

他長長吐出一口氣，讓所有想不通的事情趁這個機會溜到外面的世界。

全城停電的夜晚，這份寂靜公平的屬於所有快樂，所有難過。

閉上眼睛，是因為壓力已經消散完畢。放鬆肌肉，是因為完全信賴即將來訪的人。他開始冥想，呼吸帶着熱度，隨脊柱蔓延到四肢，身體的關節進入徹底放鬆的充電狀態。

 

 

 

不知道過了多久，蟬鳴聲停止了，有人帶着雨後海邊的冰冷氣息進入他的房間，腳掌在木地板上發出悶響。

「你的眼皮還可以再放鬆一點…對…慢慢的停止顫抖。」

低沉的聲音從他的後腦勺傳來，那人似乎悄悄地趴到床上去了。

一個什麼東西在向他的頭的左側靠近，停留在5公分左右，熱量傳遞聚集到那一側的皮膚。

「我的手有特殊的力量…當我把手移開的時候，你就有勇氣做任何你想做的事，說任何你想說的話，你的不自信會被我連根拔起…當我倒數完三個數的時候，我的手就會移開。」

陳立農一動不動，似是進入狀態了。

「3，2，1。」

熱量隨着一陣小風消散，魔法生效。

 

「不會再害怕了，治療已完成。醒來吧。」

 

 

作為一個新成立的心理事務所的老闆，林彥俊一直都堅信情感支持的力量是藥物無法替代的、不可能給予的。這種信念支持着他一個英語系的學生跨學部轉到應用心理學，努力死磕枯燥的心理學書籍，成立自己的事務所，得到老師和顧客的認可，但這些都不是他努力堅持後最想要得到的東西。

他看見眼前的少年轉過頭，抱着燈的樣子又傻又可愛。大男孩因為看見他而歡欣，燈光映出他柔和的臉龐，他平靜的笑着。

 

 

 

大停電的夜晚，是人類從上帝那裡偷來的寶藏。但陳立農很幸運，在這樣的夜晚，老天爺額外送多一份禮物給度過人生難關的他——把他想見的人送到他面前。

 

「老吳醫生——我早就猜到是你了，哇你居然下班了還穿白襯衫打tie...為什麼要我加新的微信，直接說不行嗎？」

「用工作號談工作是心理醫生的基本素養，讓病人跟醫生的日常生活交集太多是會影響治療效果的。」林彥俊坐在床邊，踹了一腳陳立農的屁股，正色道。「好了，讓開，我要聽一下你剛剛說了什麼。」

「不用聽了。」

陳立農身體朝床跪在地毯上，抓住他想拿錄音筆的手。

「幹嘛，妨礙公務哦。」

陳立農是不是變得有點太大膽了，林彥俊驚訝地挑了挑眉。

「我要給你總結一下。我剛剛一直都在說——」

陳立農放下他的手，雙手環住他的腰，像小時候一樣仰視着他。

「我有點忘了哦。」

「你快點講啊！拖拖拉拉是想怎樣！」裝凶。

「欸，你不可以這麼暴躁哦。我就是在說，彥俊好帥，我好喜歡他，全世界就他一個對我好。以後我會一直在他旁邊陪伴他，不知道他願不願意讓我這樣回報他。」

「……油嘴滑舌，我什麼時候教你說這種話。」

 

 

 

「......」

「回應呢，怎麼不說話。」

陳立農噘嘴看他，對於巨人弟弟的這種惡意撒嬌，林彥俊一方面毫無抵抗力，一方面很想狠狠揍他。

「你想好了哦？剛剛我可沒有催眠你...」

他的後半句話被陳立農含進嘴裏，少年心有些急，迎上來的時候撞到了他的門牙。他有些惱的拍了下陳立農的後背，反而被陳立農摟得更緊，只好把手搭在少年肩膀上，安安靜靜地讓他們唇舌交纏。

房門沒有關好，夜風從走廊的窗戶溜進房間內，窗帘被帶動發出沙沙響聲。

少年突然起身，把他完全放倒在床上，在林彥俊被吻得濕漉漉的嘴唇上大聲地啵了一下，彷彿在驕傲的表達着什麼。

「不好意思，你技術太差，我是自己心甘情願講出來的。」

「…那…」

陳立農着急的看着林彥俊嘴唇開開合合，卻沒有一點聲音。

 

「怎麼哦，換你拖拖拉拉。」

 

他身下的人伸出雙手捧着他的臉，那人兩頰的酒窩跑出來了。最近彥俊好像工作任務很重，臉又變瘦了。酒窩變深了很好看，但是也要好好注意身體啊。

「我說，我願意。」

 

「我同意，我願意。這樣你還會害怕嗎？」

 

沒有在害怕，可能你還在擔心我，不知道我已經成長到忘了害怕的滋味了。

 

但每次還是要看見你，我才最安心。

 

 

 

  
「會，每次你凶我我都會被嚇到發作。」

「夭壽！死小孩玩我哦！」

林彥俊裝凶揮了揮拳，陳立農乖乖的把臉湊了過去。

「痛死惹，要親親。」

「樂色，跟我在這裡耍流氓哦。」

樂色陳立農覺得，不管是不是樂色，先親下去再說吧。

 

  
-END-

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

//

Ref:

1\. 參考民宿SLOWTIME

 

2\. 文筆很不成熟，颱風天停電的美麗故事給我寫的很普通。

 

3\. 此人醫學知識不過關，所以梳理一下：其實如果是先天多巴胺異常的話是不可能根治的，如果是這樣的話通常是大腦有問題，有腦瘤啊之類的。本文里小農有多巴胺的問題，但心結更重一點，第一次入院時醫生制定的治療方案不合理，所以農才差點吃藥吃成老人痴呆。橘有考慮過是不是他父親病逝的原因，但是他覺得自己實力不過關不敢瞎逼逼，農突然跑來廣州時候他才下定決心帶農去跟自己的艾老師看病。

 

4\. 艾老師全名艾奇億。其實他大部分時間都在醫院獃著不經常去上課，橘跟他這麼熟完全是因為橘單方面老找他請教問題，原因就是為了提升專業實力。 ^ ^

 

5\. 20181010update wow好生澀 不過我也不改了hhh

 

 

 


End file.
